lunaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
December's Player Of The Month
Available Also: here here Character: Alkimiko Server: Crescent Class: Rune Walker Guild: DarkTranquility Family: Alchemy Say hello to Alkimiko, Luna's Player of the Month for December 2010! Better known as ArrowAlchemist here here in the forums, Alkimiko is a level 100 Rune Walker and active participant in MVP contests. He especially enjoys participating in the art contests and loves when everyone comes together to share their talents and ideas! Check out Alkimiko's full interview below, and please join us in congratulating Luna's player of the month! How did you find out about Luna Online and how long have you been playing? My bro told me about it and at the time I started playing, I fell in love with it! I'm playing for almost 8 months now and no plans to stop. ^^ What is your favorite thing about Luna? Everything! Graphics, Gameplay. I just love hunting stuffs too, co'z all your hardwork pays off when you got what you need. What do you like best about your character class? What do you like least? I just love RW Buffs! Alot of players fall inlove with TH's Bomb but you can try RW for a change? LOL It's a good DPS and at the same time a Buffer class. What I don't like about RW is "NO STEALTH!". XD What is your favorite costume in Luna? Why? As of now, I love combining different costumes. ATM, I use Wolf Tail Hair, School Uniform Armor and Gloves, Shinigami Slippers and a Carrot BP for Fashion and it looks cool and cute for me. ^^ But I love using CCS Set for grinding. You can be found actively participating in our forum MVP events. Why do you enjoy taking part in these contests? I just love sharing my artworks to others, especially Art Contests. Which MVP event did you enjoy the most? Which entry of yours are you most proud of? Hmm, the Design a Costume and Design a Backpiece, I just love creating stuffs that comes from my mind and I am proud to all my entries co'z people appreciates them win or lose, that's the most important for me. Are there any threads or posts of yours that you would like to direct players to? Yes, I have a ongoing thread in the Fan Art Section. Well kinda busy in work now, but i'll try my best to keep it active. I'm still learning and eager to learn more. Hope you like it guys! Here's the link: Link viewtopic.php?f=33&t=31057 Who do you look up to the most in Luna? Why? Hmm, I started all by myself trying to figure the stuffs that I don't know by reading the forum and looking for some advices. But, I must say, my brother although he is not active playing Luna anymore he help me a lot especially on gold and items to start off.. :p What is one piece of advice you would give to new players? Enjoy! Enjoy the game, you don't need to rush things, patience is a virtue.. Just take it slowly, if you're bored grinding, just hunt items, chit chat with friends and try to make friends along the way. As for real life, try to balance your work or studies, family, friends, lovelife (<~important! LOL) and of course Luna. Luna will never leave you, so try to enjoy life and focus on your goals. ^^ Okay, last question. Any friends, family members, or date dungeon partners you'd like to give a shout out to? Yup! I just want to thank my Guild ~ Dark Tranquility, Alcadias and AngelsAvatar the lovebirds always my party in Mossies, and to all my friends there! Hope we can PT again guys? My Girlfriend of course! Luna Team for choosing me, The Forum! And to all! Thanks and More Power! ^^ Congratulations once again to Alkimiko on becoming the player of the month! Click here here to learn all about the Player of the Month program and how you can apply to become one. Source